Doko ni Kiete
by Repteal X
Summary: Something happened to Fuuko, but what? Tokiya/Fuuko. My first FOR fanfiction, please R


Doko ni Kiete  
By: Repteal X  
A Flame of Rekka fanfiction  
Author's Notes: I don't really mean to make it sound so melancholic, uh, but it's an idea and before it destroys my brain, I intend to write it down. Yeah, so just bear with me, okay? ^_^  
Disclaimers: Can you guys just think of something really good and stuff it here? Cause I really don't intend to do this. Too lazy.  
Chapter One: Kaze o Kirai no Onna  
The one boy and one girl walked the long winding road. Petals of cherry blossoms floated, carried by the wind, surrounding them. They seemed to be the most blissful picture. Something entered it though, or rather someone.  
The girl and boy looked up. The girl's golden hair seemed to shine under the midday's sun. The boy's black hair just managed to look even spikier. They noticed the person at the same time. Their eyes brightened at the same time. They seemed to recognize the mysterious stranger that had appeared before them. And they did.  
"Fuuko-san!" The girl cried out. Her face radiated happiness.  
  
" Yanagi-chan." The mysterious stranger stepped further out from the shadows of the cherry blossom trees to reveal her mob or purple hair. The stranger had a tiny smile present on her pale face.  
" Oi Fuuko! Where'd you go?" The black haired boy shouted, his voice coarse and loud. He wore a big smile on his face as he ran towards the stranger.  
" Yo Rekka." The girl hi-fived with the boy, the sound loud enough to shake more petals off the sakura tree they stood under.  
" We sure missed you, had no idea why you had to go London all of a sudden." Rekka laughed, patting the girl on her back.  
" Well, its so great that you're back with us," Yanagi said, smiling sweetly.  
" Well, I'm happy to be back." The purple-haired girl smiled, stepping fully out or the shoadows which hid her for the first time since the two had seen her.  
Yanagi's eyes immediately dilated in shock. "Fuuko-san, naze ni kao wa . ." (This line says, " Fuuko, why's your face . .)  
Rekka took a step back to look at Fuuko.  
  
" Damn Fuuko! What did you do to yourself?" Rekka looked just as taken aback.  
" Nothing much, just very tired." Fuuko smiled weakly, the smile seeming to brighten her deathly pale face.  
" You sure you're all right? Maybe we should just take you to the sea and let you catch some wind." Yanagi said worriedly. Rekka nodded emphatically with agreement.  
Fuuko's face colour seemed to change even whiter. " No, I-I don't think I want to do that." She tried to manage a smile, but it only managed to scare Yanagi more.  
" Why not? You used to love the wind there, and you said before, it would. ."  
" I don't ever want to go there again." Fuuko cut Yanagi sharply. Yanagi stared at Fuuko with surprise etched all over her face.  
" Why?" Yanagi whispered.  
" . . ."  
" Fuuko..." Rekka looked at her, worry starting to appear on his usually naïve and uncaring face.  
  
" There's nothing wrong with me." Fuuko smiled. She waved her hand as she said, " I'll be going first, you guys need to go to school right? My school term doesn't start till two days later. Say hello to the rest for me, 'kay?" Fuuko winked as she thrusted her hands in her pocket and walked away.  
" Fuuko. .." The two of them watched Fuuko's back until it disappeared totally from their sight.  
********  
Fuuko noticed it five minutes later. A pair of black shoes, that stood, blocking her path. Her eyes lifted, taking in the pressed, almost creaseless pair of black trousers and a simple pure white short-sleeved shirt. She took in the person's tall, lanky graceful build and the flowing grey hair. Last of all, she noticed his eyes. Clear crystal, ice blue eyes.  
Tokiya Mikagami stared down at the pair of clear blueberry eyes. They were so prominent against the whiteness of her face. He was mildly taken aback with the look on her face. That did not seem like the Kirisawa Fuuko he knew.  
  
Her face became a few shades whiter when she recognized him. " Mi.ka.ga.mi. . ." she said with a slight hoarse edge to her voice. Again Tokiya became surprised. She had called him Mikagami...not 'Mi-chan'. He started to wonder if there was anything wrong with her. Then, as if to confirm his suspicions, she suddenly winced and fell, legs bent, on the floor, clutching her stomach.  
  
Different thoughts ran through Mikagami's mind. Somehow, one part of his mind seemed to tell him to just leave her alone, it was none of his business, anyway. However, the other part egged him to find out what was wrong with her. It was not long before the latter had won and Tokiya had knelt in front of Fuuko.  
" What's with you?" He tried in the most impolite way he could think of. He was not going to let her know that he was feeling concerned for her. It didn't quite turn the way he wanted. It sounded unmistakably concern even to himself.  
She looked up, and Tokiya's eyes widened slightly in surprise again. Her eyebrows were srunched together and a thin fine line of blood trickled out the side of her mouth. She smiled shakily. " Nothing to it, just.." Her eyes widened as she used a frail hand to cover her mouth. When she felt that she had recovered considerably, she weakly tried to push Tokiya away and stand up. " Just got beaten up, I'll recover." Fuuko said, trying to smile 'genkily' at Tokiya.  
Tokiya looked at her with his usual poker face. Then, closing his eyes he said, ' You don't think I'll be stupid enough to believe that would you?" He crossed his arms against his chest and opened his eyes, looking over at Fuuko with icy coldness present in them.  
Fuuko remained silent, staring at Tokiya. " Look, I don't need you to..I ..don't.." She struggled to say, but only managed to strain her body too much. She fell, dropping towards the floor, but she never reached it. Tokiya looked at the girl slumped over his right arm. " What a headstrong idiot." He muttered lightly to himself as he wondered what he was going to have to do next.  
***************  
Fuuko winced as she got up. " Darn, my head hurts like anything..." Then she blinked. " Where am I?" She looked around at the simple but sophisticatedly furnished room. It was quite big, complete with a study and bathroom. A table stood beside the bed she was lying on with an artistically designed lamp on it. The floor was carpeted and the bed felt smooth and soft. Fuuko blinked again. She had no intention of hitting herself, with her head feeling as if it would break any moment. Then, she heard the sound of a knob turning. Fuuko tensed up. She got into her fighting stance and tried to ignore the irritating pain throbbing at the back of her head. Any moment now...Fuuko told her brain. Any moment...NOW! She pulled back her fist aiming at perfect timing at the person who had just walked in.  
Her eyes widened. The person had just caught her hand, no, not only caught, he had caught it easily.  
Tokiya looked at her, a sort of look that looked suspiciously like a mocking one present in his eyes.  
" I see you've finally decided to wake up." He strode over to the table to put down a tray he had been holding.  
" How did I end up here?" She looked up at Tokiya.  
" By fainting on a street." Tokiya replied curtly as he handed her a glass of water and a pill.  
" Oh right." Fuuko said. Her eyes held a glazed look, as if remembering something that she had held in her memory long ago.  
Tokiya noticed but made no sound about it. " You're in my place now." Fuuko looked up again. " I would appreciate if you'd eat that medication," Tokiya pointed to the pill she was holding, " so that I'll have enough reason to get you out of here and off my bed."  
" Oh." Was all Fuuko said. He bent to pick up the tray and walked to the door. He paused however, with his hand on the doorknob.  
" I overheard your conversation with them."  
" eh?"  
" You know who I'm talking about."  
Fuuko frowned and looked out of the window. " Kaze o kirai." She said suddenly. (That jap sentence meant she hated the wind.)  
Tokiya gave a backward glance at her solemn figure staring outside the window. " Souka." He turned the doorknob and closed the door with a light click.  
Fuuko stared at her hands lying on her lap. There was a slight sound as a tear dropped from her face. Her hair covered her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and her mind was screaming loudly, 'WHY?!?!!"  
What it was her head was screaming about, no one knew, only her.  
Tokiya sat staring at his Chemistry book. Somehow, he found that he lacked his usual concentration. He didn't want to admit, but he knew he was worried for Fuuko. She tried to act normal in front of everybody, but in front of someone like himself, it was no use. In fact, he knew she must not have realized how unnatural she looked. He was quite sure that anyone who had seen her and knew her before must have been able to tell a difference.  
He looked up at the distant blue sky and observed the birds that flew past. What had happened to the girl in the past two years? Something really huge must have happened for a girl like Fuuko to be reduced to such a state. Something, that made her despise the element that she had used to love so much.  
Tokiya shook his head. He wondered what was happening to him, why DID he care so much what happened to her anyway? He picked up his pen and told his brain to concentrate on the assignment in front of his face.  
*******************  
Author's notes: How'd you find it? This IS my first Flame of Rekka fanfiction, sounds a tad OOC especially for Fuuko, but then, I couldn't make my characters seem like what they are like some authors can, so hope you people bear with me. Yeah, that's about all I want to say, hope you guys enjoy this.  
******************  
END 


End file.
